


Forgiven

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [90]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: James asks for Olivia's forgiveness.





	Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to Beauty...

“Oh… oh fuck, JAMES!”

Olivia cried out her pleasure, her body arching off the bed as she came; her orgasm both violent and exquisite.

“Am I forgiven?” James asked, when she’d come back to herself, licking her cream off his lips.

“Mmhmm,” Olivia hummed. “But there was nothing to forgive.”

“I didn’t take care of you.”

“You took care of me wonderfully.”

“I came too fast, and did not satisfy you,” James said. “I couldn’t help myself. I just wanted you so much.”

“If you intend to apologize to me like this each time, I certainly won’t complain.”

James grinned.


End file.
